


The Lie in Which You Linger Art

by leonine_eagle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonine_eagle/pseuds/leonine_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and chapter titles for The Lie in Which You Linger by flowersheep.<br/>Watercolour, ink, and a bit of photoshop</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lie in Which You Linger Art

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand breathe. First big bang complete! I've had a lot of fun, mainly thanks to two spectacular humans.  
> Firstly the wonderful flowersheep - Jenni, I had such a hard time deciding what to draw, you had too many scenes where the images would have been perfect! Thank you for giving me such free reign with your work, and for actually reading my essays about tiny details; I have never cared so much about dagger styles in my life! I can't wait to read the final version.  
> And to my lovely beta, dylogger. Dee, thank you thank you thank you! Your suggestions made the art approx 1587% better, and thank you for answering all my questions. And for putting up with my unhealthy attachment to exclamation marks in emails...  
> Finally, the mods, thank you for putting this fest on, it's one of my absolute favourites; I'm kinda pinching myself that I'm actually contributing to it!
> 
> Nothing here belongs to me - I even nicked the photo that I used as a reference for the background from my dad cause it was more in focus than the one I took! The writing in the chapter headers are mostly based on writing in the Lindisfarne gospels.

Check out the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7999270/chapters/18312028)

"Oh my god, it's a date!"

********************

 

And onto the chapter headings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I feel bad - the bit of photoshop I said about in the summary? Those are the faces! I managed to do the general shape, the cheekbones and the eyebrows but the rest is photoshop because faces are hard and I.... cocked them up, basically! The rest is me but I feel like I need to come clean!


End file.
